


A Song for Pearl

by Belladonna89



Series: Xenolithic Aria for the Broken Gem's Soul [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author-typical amount of Lingua Latina usage, Don't worry, Gems as Computers, Gen, It's only for things you and the POV can't read/hear, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Gem War, static for your eyeballs, zalgo text used sparingly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna89/pseuds/Belladonna89
Summary: Three was the perfect number.(-And she was not perfect.)OR,Pink Pearl learns the cost of a perfect empire, the hard way.
Relationships: Blue Diamond & Pink Diamond & White Diamond & Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond & Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond & White Diamond's Pearl
Series: Xenolithic Aria for the Broken Gem's Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568950
Kudos: 12





	A Song for Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> [{Beware traveler, here there be terms I don't know very well. Grabbed off of glossaries, they were...}]

_“M-Mayd---y…_

_...rupt-......ull…_

_Ba--̵u͢p͡…҉.̕..̢req͟u҉ęs-̵-͞ḑd.͜.̵_

_Coord̷ina--̸te-s͏…̢…̶..̷̧̡…̴B-e̶t҉͠a.̶̧.͡.̵͏.͟[̷̴7͢-̸4.͜.̸͡.҉͜4̕…̢…̶̡.̷̶4̢͘͢_

_.._

_-̵̶̧͜M͏̶̛…̧͟͡.̸̧.̕͜a̷̛͘͟͠.̛͏҉.̸̸͡.._

_…_

_……._

**P̢͢҉-͢͞͝ …...P-.** **_._ **

_….._

_.._

**_Per-fect is͏ t̸̄ͧ̊̈́̆͆͟͡ḩ̛͒̐̂̇̆̔ͨe͋̂̋̅͌̅̏̐͛҉ ͘Em-͟m-̛ͮ͂̈̑̀̚͘҉m̢̍̍ͫͮ-̵͌̒͒̅̋̆ͣ͘m̸̡̃̈́-͐ͮ̑́͠p̧͂̓ͣire, long…...may it reign-_ **

**_Pe--̡͟͡cţ̨̛.̨.. the D̶͘i̷͜͝a̡͏͘͟-̶̸̶̕͘m̷͞o͜҉̷̢̛…҉̴̢̧.҉̕d̢͜҉̸͡….fo-ev-..r will she sh-shine-_ **

**_…._ **

**_..Praise b͏e͟-e ̢to̷ ̵͝P̵̨͝e̵͟rf̢͡҉-̢͜e̸͠͠c̶͢ţ̷-.̡͢͠҉͞.̸͘͜͝i͢҉̛o̸̕͘͜͡n̸̶͏͟͢-̶̧_ **

-Last Transmission of Battleship 77532, 

as coded by Pearl-67MG445 on behalf of Morganite-445

Told throughout the systems, memorized by every encountered species, and known by any and every gem alive. An immutable fact, as set in stone as Gemkind itself:

_Three was the perfect number._ Three mandates to live by, Three spaceship classes to fight with,

Three Diamonds to shine for.

All as it should be, the Gem Empire was perfect. Completely untouchable. A dreadful, beautiful conqueror that knew not fear. 

* * *

**_(BE PERFECTION, FOR YOU ARE THE EMPIRE, AND THE EMPIRE IS YOU, AND ALL THAT THE DIAMONDS HAVE MADE IS PERFECT BY DESIGN.)_ **

* * *

Then, it _happened_.

A burning flare across the sky, screaming through what was left of their atmosphere. It ripped through Homeworld’s surface, shattering the planet. Startled. Fragmented. What was Homeworld to do, but look on in awe and wonder?

It wasn’t every rotation, that a _new Diamond_ was born.

~~_(-And she was not perfect.)_ ~~

* * *

**_(ORDER IS PERFECT, THEREFORE IT IS YOUR DUTY TO BRING ORDER TO ALL THAT EXIST, FOR THE PERFECT GLORY OF THE EMPIRE AND HER RADIANCES THE DIAMONDS.)_ **

* * *

When she finally formed, they said that her eyes sparkled like stars, her hair was a woven nebula twisting in on itself. Her laughter was the sound of light itself.

~~_(-And she was a mess.)_ ~~

* * *

**_(CHANGE IS DARKNESS, AND WE ARE THE LIGHT. WE ARE THE ORDER. WE ARE THE PERFECTION THAT STAVES OFF THE DARK. DESTROY IT IN ALL ITS TWISTED DEPTHS.)_ **

* * *

~~(-And She would shatter. Bent until broken. Pseudomatrices in action.)~~

* * *

Of course, a Diamond couldn’t be without subjects or a court to rule. Within the hora, Peridot-1WD was fast at work. A pearl was in order. 

[SYSTEM BOOTING UP…]

Serving a Diamond directly was a difficult job. Nearly impossible, if you couldn’t handle the sheer radiant light beaconing off of their gemstones.

[...]

Unlike other gem types, a Diamond’s pearl was crafted directly from their _LIQVIDA LVX._ It was tricky, but a challenge Peridot-1WD thoroughly enjoyed. Injecting minerals and isolating organic properties _just so_..

[SYSTEM BOOT COMPLETED]

“Hm. Do you require any modifications to this one’s design, My Diamond?”

[..]

“I-um, I don’t believe so..”

“As you command.”

[...]

[COMPILING PROGRAM CODE: 00401…]

[PROGRAM CYCLE ENGAGING IN-]

[..3..]

“Will she like me?”

Peridot-1WD paused, “Of course, My Diamond.” Turning away from Her Radiance, she replied, “She is your pearl.”

[..2..]

“But what if-”

[..1..]

“...”

“W-well, I mean..-What even is a _pearl_?”

Peridot-1WD made a note to have this rotation wiped from her memory codes. It would be unbecoming of her to record Her Diamond while she was in such a state. It rare, but not unheard of, for perfect gems to be… in a daze not long after emerging. It would obviously be resolved before next rotation’s turn.

[PROGRAM 00401; CYCLE 0001 = RUNNING]

In a dim glow, Pink-Pearl-Serial-Number-401 became light-as-form. New monuments were drafted in shades of pink. New histories and prophecies were written into the archives, as though they had been there the whole time.

(“What do you mean, ‘You’ve never heard the Ode to Pink Diamond? It’s a hymn older than you, rocks-for-gem!”)

It was a well known, immutable fact:

Four was the _perfect_ number. Four watches to a night; Four quadrants of space; Four categories of Gem; and most importantly of all,

**Four Diamonds.**


End file.
